fireflyfandomcom-20200222-history
Londinium
|moons=Colchester Balkerne |terraformed=2220 |diameter=18,000 km |mass=1.210x1022 tonnes |gravity=1.0145 gn |orbital position=2nd from primary |orbital distance=1,346,380,830 km (9.000 AU) |orbital periods=27.00 years 9,862 days |region=Core |cities=New Cardiff |population=4,510,000,000 |affiliation=Union of Allied Planets |2 = Londinium}} '''Londinium '''is the second planet of the White Sun system, orbiting the White Sun. '''P/2027(White Sun)03' was discovered in 2027. It is the capital planet of the Union of Allied Planets and, along with its sister planet Sihnon, was one of the first planets colonized after the exodus from Earth-That-Was. Being the most like Earth-That-Was, it was the easiest to settle on and thus an ideal choice. Overview Most of the settlers came from Europe and the Americas and the predominant western culture took hold here quickly. Old western traditions were combined with modern technology, the best example being the buildings themselves as they were built with the most advanced materials but designed to look like stone. The Imperial Gothic style of the buildings (e.g. the contemporary Houses of Parliament, Tower Bridge, etc.) became the norm for almost all building on Londinium. The symbol of the planet is an Imperial Gothic clocktower (a la Big Ben). The planet has twenty-six metropolises, five of which are prominent spaceports. The capital city of Londinium is New Cardiff. Politics was the main activity on Londinium. The Alliance Parliament building was situated on Londinium. The Parliament building itself (which contains "the House", where the members of Parliament meet to debate current issues) was the size of a small city and surrounding Alliance government complex which contained the offices of ministers and their civil servants (and was also where the aforementioned clocktower was) made up the entire unitary decision-making body of the Allied Planets. There was a policy of shoot-on-sight for any craft that comes too close to the Parliament building No Fly Zone. Not all of the planet is dedicated to political dealings though. Art ia also a major attraction. Londinium contains the finest museums of Earth-That-Was and colonial artifacts and also the largest collections of Western-style art in the system. The Londinium Museum, which contains the Museum of History and the Museum of Art, is a splendid building that holds a variety of treasures. Most come from the early days of colonization, but the most valuable pieces are the ancient artifacts from Earth-That-Was. Such a large military target is protected by a large military presence. The Ministry of Intelligence and the elite SAS (Special Alliance Support) forces have their headquarters on the planet, while, in orbit the Alliance flagship Victoria protects the skies. Trivia *Londinium is the original Latin name for the settlement which became London. *In the CoDominium series Sparta is the colony world for the United States and Europe. St. Ekaterina is the colony world for Russia and Asia. Londinium is the colony for the United States and Europe. Sihnon is the colony world for Asia. Sources *''The Verse in Numbers'' *''Serenity Role Playing Game'' *''Atlas of the 'Verse: Volume 1'' Notes and references Gallery External Links *https://keepflying.com/3d-art/fashion-in-the-verse-female-3d-outfit-combos *https://keepflying.com/3d-art/fashion-in-the-verse-male-3d-outfit-combos *https://keepflying.com/concept-art/women-of-the-verse-hairstyles *https://keepflying.com/uncategorized/women-of-the-verse-fashion Category:Planets of the White Sun system